Der letzte Tanz
by Laura Schiller
Summary: Nesthäkchen. "Darf ich bitten, gnädiges Fräulein?"


Der letzte Tanz

Nesthäkchen-Serie

Copyright: Else Ury

Für Margot Thielen verlief jeder Tanzstundenabend gleich. Sie saß in ihrem mattblauen Kleid auf dem Stuhl am Ende der Reihe und sah ihren Freundinnen beim Tanzen zu: besonders Annemarie, die wie eine blonde Elfe am Arm ihrer Partner durch den Saal wirbelte. Wenn sie schon selbst nicht schön, lustig und allgemein beliebt sein konnte, dann hatte sie wenigstens eine Freundin, die diese Eigenschaften besaß, und wer weiß? Vielleicht färbte irgendwann ein bisschen davon auf Margot ab. Nicht, dass sie sich große Hoffnungen machte.

Irgendwann nahm sich Frau Steinert, die Tanzlehrerin, pflichtschuldigst des "Tugendschäfchens" an; entweder tanzte sie selber mit Margot und übernahm dabei die Führungsrolle, oder sie bat einen der jungen Herren, Margot aufzufordern, welches für beide Partien äußerst peinlich war. Meistens landete sie am Arm des berüchtigt unmusikalischen Primaners Richter, dem man mit der Hand den Takt auf die Schulter klopfen musste, damit er einem nicht auf die Füße trat.

Sie wäre längst aus dem Kurs ausgetreten, gäbe es nicht den letzten Tanz des Abends.

Dann kam nämlich von der anderen Seite des Raumes her ein schlanker junger Mann im dunkelblauem Anzug auf sie zu, verbeugte sich und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

"Darf ich bitten, gnädiges Fräulein?" sagte er, die höfliche Anrede nur im Scherz gebrauchend. Eine Haarsträhne fiel ihm locker über die Stirn; seine blauen Augen blickten freundlich. Es war Hans Braun – Annemaries ältester Bruder.

Beim ersten Mal fiel sie aus allen Wolken.

"Wie – aber – warum denn ich?" platzte es aus ihr heraus. Ausgerechnet sie, klein und blass und unscheinbar, wie sie war, sollte mit dem besten Tänzer im Saal antreten?

Im nächsten Moment wurde ihr klar, wie unhöflich und undankbar eine solche Frage klingen musste, und wurde rot. Was musste er nur von ihr denken?

Hans lachte nur gutmütig. "Weil Annemarie mir und Klaus Unsägliches angedroht hat, falls wir ihre Freundinnen im Stich lassen. Was meinst du denn, Margot, warum sie uns jeden Abend zum Tanzen mitschleppt?"

"Ach so. Na, dann … " Margot setzte ein helles Lachen auf, erhob sich und legte ihre linke Hand auf seine Schulter, ihre Rechte in seine Linke. Dabei sank ihr das Herz bis in die schwarzen Lackschuhe herunter.

_Eins, zwei, drei – eins, zwei, drei …_

Sie kannte ihn noch aus der Kinderzeit. Er war genau wie sie, ein Mensch, der still und gewissenhaft seine Pflicht erfüllte, egal wie langweilig oder unangenehm sie auch sein mochte – zum Beispiel, um seiner Schwester willen mit einem einsamen Mauerblümchen zu tanzen. Er war im Gymnasium Klassenerster gewesen, genau wie sie in ihrem Mädchenlyzeum. Sein Lieblingsdichter war Theodor Storm. Er ging gerne im Regen spazieren (mit Schirm und Stiefeln natürlich) und er war der Einzige, außer Frau Braun selbst, der Annemarie zur Vernunft bringen konnte, wenn sie wegen ihrer Examina in Panik gerät. Und seine Schwester hatte Recht: so fein wie Hans tanzte keiner.

"Der Walzer," pflegte Frau Steinert zu sagen, "ist ein hochmütiger Tanz. Man hält sich kerzengerade und sieht sich niemals ins Gesicht."

Das hätte Margot sowieso nicht gekonnt. Sie sah an Hans vorbei, auf die wirbelnden Röcke und lachenden Gesichter, die sich wie auf einem Karussell im goldenen Lampenlicht an ihr vorbeidrehten. Es gab nur noch ihn, die elektrische Wärme seiner Hände; die stille Kraft, die von ihm ausging. Drei Minuten wurden in seinem Arm zur Ewigkeit.

Der Pianist ließ die letzten Töne langsam ausklingen. Hans und Margot blieben in der Walzerposition stehen und blickten sich an, wie zwei Figuren auf einer Spieldose.

"Du tanzt ja wunderbar," sagte er lächelnd. "Ich weiß was: von nun an hebst du den letzten Tanz jeden Abend für mich auf, ja? Was meinst du?"

Margot war schwindelig, und das nicht nur vom vielen drehen. Seine blauen Augen hielten sie fest und, ehe sie sich's versah, hatte sie ihre Zusage herausgestottert.

Er klopfte ihr kameradschatlich auf die Schulter – "Mach's gut, Margot" – und ging davon.

*

_Drei Jahre später:_

Die Verlobung von Hans Braun und Ola Hartenstein überraschte niemanden – höchstens Annemarie, die von ihrem Rudi so eingenommen war, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart de Rest der Welt beinahe vergaß. Die lebhafte Tübingerin mit den violetten Augen und dem niedlichen Dialekt hatte es ihm angetan. Warum auch nicht?

Margot machte sich unsichtbar. Darin war sie stark. Sie stieß bei der Verlobungsfeier auf das glückliche Paar an, kaufte ihnen ein hübsches Teeservice für die neue Wohnung, erschien im hellgrauen Seidenkleid und mit unlesbarem Gesicht bei der Hochzeit, und biss die Zähne zusammen, damit niemand ihr Unglück bemerkte.

Der weiße Pavilion im Park war mit Kerzen und Laternen hell beleuchtet. An einer Ecke stand der Büffettisch mit Torte, Kaffee und Pfirsichbowle, in der anderen spielte das Orchester. In der Mitte war die Tanzfläche. Margot saß allein an ihrem Tisch, den Kopf auf die Hände getützt, und sah leeren Blickes in die warme Juninacht hinaus.

"Na, Margot? Schon tüchtig der Bowle zugesprochen?"

Sie zuckte zusammen. Hinter ihr stand Hans, der frischgebackene Bräutigam, im Smoking, mit weißer Rose im Knopfloch. Sein sonst ernstes Gesicht strahlte wie ein Vollmond.

"Aber nicht doch, Hans," sagte sie mit nervösem Kichern, sich ihrer Rolle als 'Tugendschäfchen' gedenkend.

"Dachte ich's mir." Er sah über die Schulter nach seiner Braut; Ola, als Wolke aus weißer Seide und Spitze sichtbar, tanzte mit ihrem Bruder Rudi. Gerade hatte das Orchester ein neues Stück begonnen.

"Hör mal, Margot. Sie spielen den langsamen Walzer." Er legte den Kopf schief wie ein Vogel und schien etwas weit entferntes zu beobachten. "Der letzte Tanz, Margot. Noch drei Minuten, und wir räumen auf und fahren alle nach Hause. Erinnerst du dich?"

Und ob sie sich erinnerte! Margots Herz krampfte sich vor Schmerz zusammen. Ihre Augen brannten. Wenn er es nur nicht sah! Ihr wurde elend bei dem Gedanken, dass dies vielleicht ihr allerletzter Tanz mit ihm sein würde – mit dem Mann einer anderen Frau.

Margot gab sich einen Ruck. Sie würde vernünftig sein, und wenn es das letzte war, was sie tat. Er fragte sie um ihrer alten Freundschaft willen, und wahrscheinlich auch aus Mitleid, wie damals. Sie konnte ihn nicht abweisen, ohne zu sagen, warum. Und Ausreden zu erfinden ging gegen ihre ehrliche Natur.

"Freilich erinnere ich mich," sagte sie und erhob sich.

"Heißt das, dass du mir auch heute den letzten Tanz schenkst?"

Der Knoten in ihrer Kehle ließ keine Anwort mehr zu. Noch ein Wort, und sie würde in Tränen ausbrechen. Stattdessen nickte sie.

Drei Munten. Könnte sie doch nur die Zeit anhalten!

*

_Fünfundzwanzig Jahre später:_

Seit dieser Hochzeitsnacht hatte sich vieles geändert. Hans nannte sich jetzt Amtsgerichtsrat Braun und war alleinstehender Vater zweier Söhne. Ola war vor Jahren gestorben und hatte eine Lücke im Braun/Hartenstein-Familienkreis hinterlassen, die nie ganz geheilt war. An ihrer Stelle saß nun Margot Hans gegenüber am Esszimmertisch, kochte ihm morgens seinen Kaffee, half den Jungen mit ihren Schulaufgaben, bügelte Hemden und nähte Knöpfe an. Sie war die 'Hausdame', der 'gute Engel', seine Lebensgefährtin in allen Hinsichten … außer einer.

Eines Abends saßen sie zusammen im Wohnzimmer, wie es während der letzten Monate zur Gewohnheit geworden war. Regen trommelte gegen die Fensterscheiben. Margots Stricknadeln klapperten leise vor sich hin, während Hans in einem alten Gedichtband las. Waldemar und Herbert waren längst von ihrem 'Fräulein Margot' ins Bett geschickt worden.

Hans brach das Schweigen mit seiner sanften, tiefen Stimme, in dem er aus dem Buch vorlas.

"_Das aber kann ich nicht ertragen,_

_dass so wie sonst die Sonne lacht;_

_dass wie in deinen Lebenstagen_

_die Uhren gehn, die Glocken schlagen,_

_einförmig wechseln Tag und Nacht._

"So ging es mir vor zwei Jahren, Margot. Ich dachte, ohne Ola hat mein Leben keinen Sinn. Ich habe mir dieses Buch so oft von Annemarie ausgeliehen, dass sie es mir geschenkt hat. Es war mein einziger Trost." Er hielt es mit schiefem Lächeln hoch.

Margots Stricknadeln hielten inne. Sie kannte dieses Buch – den Einband aus rosa Seide, das Gedicht. Sie selbst hatte ihrer Freundin dieses Buch als Geschenk zu ihrem sechzehnten Geburtstag angefertigt; dreißig Gedichte hatte sie in Schönschrift darin abgeschrieben.

"Aber, was ich dir sagen wollte … " Er räusperte sich und blätterte mit fahrigen Händen im Buch.

"Ja?"

"Ist es dir jemals vorgekommen, dass du jemanden seit Jahren kennst und doch nie wirklich erkannst hast? Wenn ich dich hier sehe … " er machte eine Handbewegung, die das Zimmer und das ganze Haus einschloss, "Du hast den Sonnenschein in dieses Haus gebracht, Margot. Du bist die liebste Freundin und Gefährtin, die meine Kinder und ich uns wünschen könnten. Du bist … unentbehrlich für mich."

Wie er sie ansah! Als ob … nein, das konnte nicht sein. Sie senkte den Kopf und strickte weiter – eins, zwei, drei Maschen.

"Ich habe immer mein Bestes getan," sagte sie leise.

"Das weiß ich," sagte er, setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa und – legte den Arm um ihre Schultern.

Ihre Hände zitterten so, dass sie den halbfertigen Wollschal weglegen musste.

"Hans … ?"

Sein Gesicht war so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem spürte. Seine bllauen Augen verdunkelten sich.

"Margot … als wir jung waren, hast du mir den letzten Tanz versprochen. Heute will ich dich als meine Partnerin … für den Rest unseres Lebens."

Dreißig Jahre lang hatte Margots Liebe wie eine Kerze im Wind gebrannt: manchmal hell flackernd, manchmal so schwach, dass sie kaum zu spüren war. Dreißig Jahre lang hatte Margot kein Wort darüber gesprochen, nicht einmal Annemarie gegenüber.

Die Kerze loderte zu einem Feuer auf, dass ihr der Atem wegblieb. Sie hatte lange warten müssen; mit ihrer weit bekannten Engelsgeduld hatte es ein Ende.

"Ja," flüsterte sie. "Oh, ja … "

Und in dieser Nacht gab es einen Tanz ohne Musik, ohne Worte.


End file.
